


艳尸

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Kudos: 2





	艳尸

王座厅的血腥味和火炬的浓烟令我眩晕，狭长的大厅寂静得仿若无人，若是死人的鬼魂当真可以游荡于丧命之处，那么城堡之内尽是叫嚣着要暴君还命的厉鬼。

或许鬼魂们做到了，他们死在暴君的一念之下，或斩首或挖心，有时更残酷一些，活生生地大卸八块，在暴晒之后腐烂发臭，残尸被乌鸦啄食，苍蝇围绕，其中不乏一方领主或有产骑士，如此屈辱地横死，怎会不一心索命。很少有触犯了他还能活命的人，只消一句逆耳的话便会血溅当场，对于一个Omega，这样的暴虐极其危险，必遭报应。而诸神对于他的惩罚世人皆知，诸神让整个王国抛弃了他。他篡夺王位，残杀侄子，作为这些罪孽的代价，没有任何健康的孩子愿意选择通过这个Omega来到世上。人们都说他的生殖腔中满是毒虫，所以才会生下那些畸形的孽种。显然是无稽之谈。

我拾阶而上，血腥味的源头端坐在高耸庞大的王座里，已然没了呼吸。他主动选择了自尽于面对不可接受的失败和背叛之前，还是有人冒着被他拔剑刺死的危险杀了他？我设想过无数中他的死亡，都和这样的方式没有任何相似之处，他应该死得比那些因他而死的人惨上千百倍，甚至连审判也已经不能把他的罪行全部示于世界。

但他已经死了。死人不能再死一次，也不能因生前的罪恶被审判。只要一死，所有的事情都随之结束，对他而言，这是最划算的结果。血的鲜红渗透黑色外袍，只有死亡才会让他看起来这样苍白和绝望。他是惨败之后的俘虏，在未有其他人发现之前，在我面前，没人可以否认这一点。这想法唤醒了我属于Alpha的兴奋。

我终于有机会好好打量他，而不是满怀畏惧和厌恶。Omega的第二性别虽没有给他柔和亲近的气质，但瓦雷利亚血统银发紫眼的美貌在他身上一览无余。我靠近这还未被陌客的腐败气息靠近的尸体，鲜血之下是浅淡的信息素味道。他现在不会说话，不会杀人，任我摆布。我像给予濒死之人临终关怀一样吻上这具发凉的尸体，经过前几次云雨，他还活着的时候，他的粗暴方式让我兴趣锐减，他好像只是想要个孩子，他目的性太强，把享受抛在脑后。

死人不会怀孕，死人让我享受。欲望使我的逻辑混乱，换作其他人，面对漂亮的坦格利安的尸体，反应也不会比我高尚多少。我剥去暴君的外衣，摸到他冰凉的皮肤，把他往铁刺上按了按，喉间便又涌出血来，我舔舐那没什么温度的血液，比炙热的感觉更令人欲望高涨。我这才发现他的乳房小巧却可爱，粉色的乳头无比诱人，很多活人都没有这么好看的奶子，也许有他从未喂过婴儿乳汁的功劳。没有婴儿接触过那可爱的乳房，但有多少Alpha吸吮过？我是最后一个吗？

我打开他的双腿，死尸的美妙之处冲走我方才的疑惑，再一次让我感到喜悦，尸体不需要润滑扩张，所以我打算长驱直入，但死亡似乎让那地方变得紧致了许多。我费劲地进入其中，过低的体温没有浇灭我的欲火，反而让我更卖力地进出那狭小的空间，好像这能捂热他。以往他都是坐在我身上，他显然喜欢占据主动，他肯定没思考过他的Alpha们在想什么，才不会是尽力让他如愿地怀上孩子这么简单。

他死的真美，我突然想。这是他那副皮囊带给我的错觉，还是他的血让我兴奋到胡思乱想？死尸不会有反应，但我的那话儿却在充血涨大，随着我越来越激烈的攻势，肉体碰撞的声音也渐渐响起，如果他还活着，这时就该浪叫了。我把他的腿抬高，好让自己入得深一些。和死人做的不足之处很快体现了出来，我进不了他的生殖腔。当然，我要是能让死人怀上，那我的罪过就大了。我顶了顶他闭合的腔，那虽多次生产却还算得上窄小的地方用它的温度包裹着我，用它的柔韧拒绝了我。如果我强行刺穿，且不说我是否能做到，诸神必会惩罚我的贪欲。

我真想撬开他的嘴，把我的种子灌进去。可惜这同样也是和死人做的缺点，死人不能吞咽，于是我射在他的胸脯上，又用手帕擦净，颇觉无趣。但他终究是国王，我只好给他穿戴整齐，抚平褶皱。这才能万无一失地离开。


End file.
